rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc/Affiliation
Affiliation Arc Family Jaune is the direct descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes, which has caused him to feel pressured into being one himself to the point that he lied his way into Beacon. According to Jaune, he has seven sisters who are the reason for his dancing skills. Beacon Academy Jaune is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. He gained acceptance into Beacon using fake transcripts. Team JNPR Jaune is the team leader of Team JNPR. Relationships Crocea Mors Jaune doesn't think very highly of his weapon, mostly because of all the impressive weapons he saw at Beacon (like Crescent Rose). He refers to it as a hand-me-down, passed down from his great-great-grandfather. Ruby cheers him up by calling it a family heirloom instead and remarking that she can appreciate a classic weapon. Since he never went to a combat school, he never got to craft his own weapon like everyone else and appears to have little skill using his weapon in combat. Ruby Rose Ruby is a friend of Jaune's and fellow team leader. During their first meeting, Ruby nicknamed him Vomit Boy for throwing up in the ship. After introducing himself to Ruby, Jaune quickly became good friends with her and views her as "quirky", and expressed a desire to hang around such a girl when she left him to join her sister. She does not have much confidence in his fighting ability, but admits that because he is nice and funny guy, she wouldn't mind to end up in the same team as him. Ruby seems to care about Jaune, having shown concern when he was being bullied by Cardin Winchester. Ruby appears to have gained Jaune's trust, as he confessed to her about his personal problems, including the fact that he was being blackmailed; he even calls himself a failure in front of her. Ruby shares her beliefs as a leader hoping to cheer him up and help him to deal with his current situation. This conversation may have been one of the main reasons why Jaune decided to stand up for his team and refused to hurt Pyrrha Nikos, even knowing that refusing to do so could get him expelled from Beacon. During the rest of their stay at Beacon, the two of them remain good friends as their teams continue to spend their lunches together and even became part of a fight between them instead of stopping them. The two of them have admitted to be socially awkward themselves which they seem to joke about. Ruby seems to encourage Jaune's attempts to flirt with Weiss and showed concern for him about having been rejected. Weiss Schnee Jaune came under the impression that Weiss was interested in him when she sarcastically cited him as an example of the cute boys she and Ruby would talk about if they were to become friends. As a result, he attempted to flirt with her and offered to be teammates with her. However, Weiss disliked Jaune's advances and asked a reluctant Pyrrha Nikos to intervene. Despite this, he still saved her when she was falling from a Nevermore. She was slightly impressed at first, but remained cold towards him, even after accidentally hurting him. Later, she attempts to assist him in his fight against an Ursa Major, but decided to let him fight it by himself at Pyrrha's request. Jaune continues to persist in his efforts to win Weiss over. During one of Peter Port's classes, he tries to win her over by offering various date plans, but she ends up rejecting each one. He even tries singing her a song and playing the guitar in order to ask her to the dance, but she continues to shut him down, much to his dismay. Jaune, however, admits that he has deep feelings for her and tries one last time to win her over after Pyrrha advises him to simply tell her how he feels. Regrettably, Jaune overhears Weiss asking Neptune to be her date to the dance and is left heartbroken, prompting him to drop the flower he brought for her and walk away. Later, Jaune learned that Neptune never invited Weiss to the dance and tried to confront him about it but after hearing that he was just insecure of himself and his lack of dancing skills, he encouraged him to go talk to Weiss to make her night showing to have given up on his feelings for Weiss but still cares for her as a friend. Yang Xiao Long Jaune was introduced to Yang through his acquaintance with Ruby. Yang appears to accept Jaune's friendship with Ruby, knowing they get along well. As such, Jaune and Yang have a cordial interaction, though she personally seems to find him unappealing. She still shows concern about Jaune's bullying from Cardin and cheers him during his attempts to flirt with Weiss. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is Jaune's partner and teammate. She first spotted him when he entered the amphitheater. During their first meeting, Jaune mostly ignored Pyrrha in favor of trying to get Weiss to join his team by flirting with her. Pyrrha gains his attention when she mentions that the teams are made of four students, not two. After hearing this, Jaune turns his attention on Pyrrha and invites her onto his team, but quickly returns his efforts back to Weiss in an attempt to recruit her after being interrupted by Weiss herself. Despite this, Pyrrha is shown to be interested in Jaune and even complements him by saying he would make a good leader, mostly, because he decided to recruit other members even before the Beacon Academy Initiation. During the initiation, she saves him from a presumably fatal fall, and proceeds to intentionally seek him out, despite previously telling Weiss that she intended to meet her and become her partner. When they met again, they officially became partners, both seem to be pleased at this outcome. Despite Jaune's clueless knowledge on most basic topics, Pyrrha has shown to be patient around him and acts as his tutor, teaching him about aura and unlocking his own then noticing that Jaune seems to have a particularly powerful Aura. She repeatedly tries and fails at getting Jaune to avoid making bad decisions. This is most likely because Pyrrha has much confidence in Jaune's abilities and has no trouble on following his lead. After they returned to Beacon, Pyrrha was most happy to see Jaune turned into the leader of team Team JNPR. She has shown to be saddened at Jaune's failures and is the first to bring up Cardin's bullying when she and Ruby notice Jaune acting depressed at the lunch table. As partner and the person who believes in him the most, Jaune has shown to be confident with Pyrrha and even reveals that he got into Beacon by providing illegitimate transcripts because he wants more than anything to live up to his family lineage of heroes and warriors. Pyrrha insists on helping him, but he lashes out and rejects her offer in frustration, believing that he can't be the hero if he has to rely on others and needs to become stronger on his own. Pyrrha tries once again to reach out to him, but he tells her to just leave him alone, which hurts her greatly. However, Jaune feels very bad about this, knowing that he has done wrong things, and wants to make things up to her. He definitely seems to value and care for her, just like she cares for him. Even when threatened with being expelled from Beacon, Jaune still refused from hurting Pyrrha any further. During his fight with the Ursa Major, Pyrrha decided to let Jaune fight by himself as she still remembered that Jaune wanted to fight his own battles if he could. However, Pyrrha was unable to let him by himself as she was worried that Jaune could have been killed by the Ursa and helped him without telling him anything of her assistance in an attempt to help Jaune to gain confidence in his own skills. After returning to Beacon, Jaune apologizes to her and asks her to train him, to which she happily agrees. As the second semester begins, Jaune's swordsmanship improves immensely and shows to appreciate Pyrrha's training that lead him to his improvement. However, because of his constant flirting with Weiss and remaining ignorant about Pyrrha feelings, the two don't improve their relationship. Later, Pyrrha encourages Jaune to keep trying to win Weiss over apparently giving up on her own feelings for him. During the Beacon dance, Jaune follows Pyrrha to the balcony where he compliments on her dress only to be surprised about Pyrrha's lack of date to beat him for that. Jaune hears Pyrrha's entire monologue about her loneliness for being a celebrity and the reason why she likes him. He remains silent and tries to stop her during her leave, only to be interrupted. After apparently giving up on his feelings for Weiss, Jaune goes to change into a dress to keep his promise to Pyrrha of wearing a dress at the dance if she doesn't get a date and invites her to dance which she happily accepts. Nora Valkyrie Although the two had just met, Nora readily followed Jaune's leadership after he ordered her to deliver the final attack to the Death Stalker. Later on, she quickly comes up with the idea to break Cardin's legs after hearing about him bullying Jaune and shown to be saddened for his current situation, something that Nora normally doesn't display. Nora seems to follow Jaune's orders even if his tone of voice is harsh to some degree, but this is mostly because of her own carefree personality. Lie Ren Despite Ren's mellow attitude, which was acknowledged by Jaune, he still considers Ren a friend, even calling him a brother to which Ren responded that he feels the same way. When heading into the Bullhead to go help Team RWBY, Jaune held Ren back and apologized about not going on their original mission, saying that they would go another time. Jaune probably knew how badly Ren wanted to go, showing a level of understanding between the two that supports their growing friendship. Cardin Winchester Cardin is labeled a bully and is shown to have bullied Jaune at several points in the first few weeks of them being at Beacon. Also, Jaune is forced to do Cardin's homework in order to convince him not to reveal Jaune's secret on his entry to Beacon. Still, Jaune was willing to not attack Pyrrha with sap under Cardin's orders because he does not want to hurt her anymore than he already did. Jaune then threw the jar of sap at Cardin in retaliation. After Jaune endures several beatings from Cardin, a large Ursa appears and attacks Cardin. Despite the earlier events, Jaune still protected Cardin and manages to save him by defeating the Ursa, which impresses Cardin, though Jaune warns Cardin to never try to harm his team again. Russel Thrush While Russel is never shown bullying Jaune himself, he seems to go along with the actions of his team. He pats Jaune on the back when Cardin brings up how Jaune got the Rapier Wasps Cardin is planning to use on Pyrrha, though whether Russel was following Cardin's lead or being sincerely friendly with Jaune is unclear. Bartholomew Oobleck Jaune was seen to be doing poorly in Oobleck's class. Oobleck seemed to be ecstatic when he thought Jaune was looking to contribute to class, but was disappointed by what he took as a joke answer from Jaune. After class, Oobleck reprimands him and tells him to act as one who was worthy of being accepted into Beacon. This seems to make Jaune feel particularly guilty, given that he was accepted into Beacon under false pretense and did not technically earn his spot. Neptune Vasilias Jaune first met Neptune when he saw him introducing himself to Weiss and addressed her as Snow Angel, which Weiss reacted positively to, causing Jaune to be jealous of him. Later, Jaune was left depressed because Weiss invited Neptune to the dance. During the dance, Jaune was about to confront Neptune in the middle of the dance after learning that he rejected Weiss but instead, the two of them found themselves in the balcony where an angry Jaune asked Neptune why he rejected her despite having flirt with her in the past. Neptune revealed to Jaune that he can't dance and that he tries hard to be cool which surprises him but Jaune decides to ask Neptune if he truly likes Weiss to which he responds positively. Jaune gave Neptune the same advice he received from Pyrrha and told him to stop trying to act so cool all the time which he happily accepted and told Jaune that he is a really cool guy. Neptune seemed grateful of Jaune's help, telling Weiss that Jaune is a good friend. Category:Affiliation pages